Lost Little Birdie
by drey'auc475
Summary: After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again. My take on what happened after the warehouse. Likely AU. SPOILERS 5x17
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Author:** Drey'auc475  
**SUPERNATURAL  
****Rating:** K+ to T  
**Spoilers:** Ep 5x17  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Setting/Season:** Set after 5x17 'Point of No Return'.  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** my take on where Castiel went after he banished himself and the other angels from the warehouse. And if there's a beta out there who'd like a crack at it, please let me know. I kind of wrote this quicker than I normally would because I wanted to get the first chapter out before this Thursday's episode.

-----Prologue-----

_He floated… on nothing for a while, his mind dazed and drifting from the banishment spell he used on the other angels. His chest hurt; something he'd never experienced before. But beyond that he had no concept of where he was, how he got there, and even who he was. His wings felt like dead weights at his back and he was vaguely aware of someone else inside his body. _

_So he continued to drift for what felt like centuries. And then, with a resounding crack, he slammed into something very solid, like he'd hit the edge of the universe. Awareness slowly returned and he struggled to open his eyes, if he had any at all. _

_Rubbish was in drifts around him, the stench over-powering. Hard, rough tarmac was under his cheek and he felt a wind cut through him, making him shiver for the first time in his long life. _

_His body was aflame, a pain that would surely drive him insane, and threatened to make his head burst. A scream of agony was torn from his raw throat and a voice in his mind echoed the sound, making his head hurt even more. _

_Pain flooded through every bone, muscle and pore reducing the fallen angel that was Castiel to a shivering heap in a back alley of Los Angeles. _

-----Chapter 1-----  
April McInnis walked quickly down the alley toward her apartment building. It wasn't exactly in the best neighborhood, but she'd gotten used to keeping a can of mace in her pocket, her hand clasped tightly around it. The alley was empty at the moment, and it was still light, but that didn't mean that something shady didn't lurk in the concealed doorways. Normally Chad and his crew hung around the mouth of the alley and they kept an eye on her, but tonight they were nowhere to be seen.

Her heart beat began to race a little and she quickened her step toward the door to her building, halfway down the alley.

As she got about halfway to her door, a pain filled scream of a man in agony split the silence. April jumped nearly four foot in the air and stopped, hand tightening around the can of mace. Looking around in the dark shadows of the alley, she spotted the shape of a man writhing on the ground next to a dumpster.

April's first instinct was to run to the man and check if he needed help. But living in LA all her life, the whole twenty-five years of it, had taught her not to take anything at face value. Swallowing her heart back down from where it beat in her chest, April steadily approached the man on the ground.

As she neared him she saw he was dressed in a tan trench coat, black suit and what used to be a crisp white dress shirt. Sweat soaked the shirt and coated the man's pale skin, slicking his short, dark hair to his forehead.

"Sir?" she called cautiously, tucking her reddish brown hair behind her ear. "Sir, are you alright?"

It seemed like a pretty stupid question to April, and she bit her lip as she crept closer. She was standing almost right next to him when he opened his eyes to look up at her. They were a deep ocean blue, and even in a face contorted with pain, she could see they were wise eyes that looked through to your very soul. The man locked gazes with her as he sucked in a breath and suddenly went still. For one heart-stopping moment, April was afraid he'd died, but as she looked into his eyes she could see he was still very much alive.

The man's eyes suddenly scrunched shut in pain and he uttered a guttural cry, grabbing his chest. Blood had begun to seep through his shirt, staining the white bright red. April, throwing caution to the wind, fell to her knees beside the man in the disgusting alley and dug out her cell phone, finally letting go of the can of mace.

"I'll call an ambulance," she said, her voice quaking slightly. She had no idea what to do! She was a collage drop-out who worked the morning shift at the local coffee shop. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she punched in the numbers.

The man's hand shot out just before she hit 'call'. "No!" he cried, his grip like iron on her thin wrist.

"But –" April stammered. "You're hurt – you need to go to a hospital."

"No," the man repeated, pain leeching through his tone. April hurt just looking at him. "I just need to rest."

"No, you need a doctor –"

"Please," the man begged. His eyes locked on hers again, beseeching. "I need a place to rest… for a few days."

April stared down at him, concern creasing her eyebrows together. She really should call an ambulance and get this guy to the ER. But something about him made her rethink it. The way his eyes implored her, begging her to shelter him.

"I'm not trained –" she started. "I mean, I have basic first aid training, but… I can't help you beyond that."

He stared at her, his gaze intense. "I just need to rest," he repeated. His eyelids were drooping and his skin was ashen. Touching a gently hand to his forehead, April found his skin was freezing. It was then that she made up her mind. She had to help him. Who knew what could happen if she left him here? Her apartment was nice and warm (well, most of the time, if she paid the bills on time) and she had that med-kit stashed under the kitchen sink. Looking back down the alley, toward the opening, she watched the passing traffic for a moment, before looking back down at the man. He still watched her, eyes drooping, struggling to stay open.

Sighing, April reached for his arm and struggled to help him to his feet. He swayed precariously, throwing a blood stained hand out to rest against the wall.

"Ok, buddy," April said, slinging one arm over her shoulders and putting her arm around his waist. "Easy does it." He staggered the first few steps, falling to his hands and knees. It took her nearly five minutes to get him back on his feet, and another ten to get him to her door twenty feet away.

Leaning him against the door frame she fished for her keys. A young, male voice called her name from the street and April turned to see Chad heading toward her. Chad was one of the local street kids who hung around the area. The day April had moved in she'd paid him to help her carry her boxes up three flights of stairs and they'd been friends ever since. At fourteen he and his friends hung around the alley mouth after school and Chad had taken it upon himself to look out for her.

She smiled and fit her key into the lock. The man, who was dangerously close to passing out, rolled his head to the side, and tried to straighten.

"Yo, April!" Chad called, as he trotted toward her, his friends hanging near the mouth of the alley, laughing and cat-calling to Chad. It was well known that he had a crush on April. "What up?"

"Hey, Chad," she replied, pushing the door open, throwing out and arm to catch the man who nearly collapsed into the building.

"Whoa," Chad said as he neared her, spotting the man with blood on his shirt. "What bus hit 'im?"

Suddenly an idea stuck her. "Chad, I need to get him up to my apartment, do you think you and your crew could give me a hand?"

The teen rocked back on a leg, putting a hand to his chin. "Well, let me see now. Me 'n Mikes could get this dog up to your pad for… a kiss?" he said hopefully.

April couldn't help but laugh. "Done," she said. Chad smiled widely at her, flashing his white teeth, before puckering his lips and closing his eyes. Laughing again, April leant forward and kissed his cheek, making sure not to overbalance herself with the man leaning against her.

Chad opened his eyes, looking disappointed. April shrugged. "You said a kiss, you didn't say where." Chad mock frowned at her and crossed his arms before calling to Mikes to come help. Another teen, tall and solid jogged over to her door.

"Hey, Miss April," he said, thumping Chad on the shoulder and slapping his hand.

"Thanks for this, boys," April said, stepping aside and letting Chad and Mikes take one of the man's arms each and help him up three flights of narrow stairs. By the time they reached the top, they were practically carrying him. April opened the door to her apartment and told the boys to put him on the couch. They practically manhandled the man, who was on the verge of passing out, onto the battered three seater with an 'oof'.

April rushed to the freezer and pulled out a box of ice-creams, handing it to Chad. "Your proper payment – for you and your crew. Thank you, Chad."

He accepted the ice-creams with gratitude. "You're one cool cat, Miss April." Then he and Mikes were gone, closing the door behind them.

Sighing, April pulled out the first-aid kit from under the kitchen sink and wet a tea towel, before moving over to the man from the alley. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, April helped him out of the coat and his suit jacket. She hung them over the edge of the coffee table and flipped open the first aid kit.

The man watched her with drooping and cautious eyes as she dabbed his sweaty face with the damp towel. Those blue eyes seemed to glow at her in the low light of her apartment. Again he seemed older and wiser than he looked. With is face not contorted in agony like before, she could see that he was also very handsome.

Biting her lip, April dragger her eyes from his. "Are you still in pain?" she asked softly.

The man swallowed before answering. "Yes. But it's not as intense as it was before."

"That's good." She dabbed the rag down his face to his neck and he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. April began to think he'd passed out but then his eyes opened again and he coughed. Groaning, he settled back against the arm rest. April fetched a pillow and put it under his head.

"I don't even know your name, and I've brought you up to my apartment." She huffed a laugh. "I found you in an alley – you could be a serial killer for all I know."

His eyes stared at her impassively for a long moment. "Castiel," he said.

April frowned. "I don't know what that means?"

"It's my name."

"Oh." April felt heat rise in her cheeks. "That's a strange name. I'm April. April McInnis." He nodded to her and she felt herself smile a little. She continued dabbing his face for a moment, before setting the towel aside. The front of Castiel's shirt was soaked in blood by now and April set about opening the buttons one by one, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she did see.

There was blood everywhere, and under the blood was a series of cuts that seemed to make symbols. A large circle was carved into the middle of his chest, with other smaller symbols carved around and inside it. April felt sick just looking at it. She picked up the damp towel again and was about to start cleaning the cuts when Castiel grabbed her wrist.

"Do not put your palm flat in the centre," he said, his voice raspy and slow. Then his eyes closed.

"What happens then?" she asked. There was no response. "Castiel?" His head rolled to one side, and it was clear to April that he was unconscious. Sighing, she set about cleaning the cuts but did as he asked.

Once clean, April could see that some of the cuts were deeper than others and needed stitches, yet cleanly cut so they had to have been done with something sharp. The best thing was that they'd stopped bleeding. Which confused her. She'd had cuts that deep before (never to _that_ extent of course) and it usually took a long time to clot.

A lot of the cuts were angry red and starting to scab already, so she covered the whole area with a big swab of gauze and taped it down with tape from the med-kit. Grabbing a bottle of aspirin she shook out two pills and set them on the coffee table. Then she packed up the first aid kit and returned it to its space under the sink. Covering her hands with detergent, she scrubbed them until she was sure they were clean and filled a glass with water from the sink, setting it on the coffee table next to the aspirin.

Finally with a moment to just look at him, she could see that a little of his color had returned. His hair was still slick with sweat and sticking out at all angles. In unconsciousness, Castiel looked younger, with no wrinkles marring his forehead or features contorted in agony. Dark bruises stood out under his eyes, making his face look sunken and thin. But despite that, he was incredibly good looking. April's heart beat a little faster at the thought of this hunk sleeping in her living room.

With a shaky sigh, she went and took a shower. After, she set out a fresh towel for Castiel, should he want to take a shower, and dumped her dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. Wrapped only in a towel she darted across the living room to her bedroom. After she'd dressed and pulled her damp hair back into a loose bun she entered the living room again. Picking up his coats April hung them on the coat rack by the door, next to her own. At that moment, something in his coat pocket started vibrating and ringing. Cautiously fishing it out, April found a cell phone. The shrill ringing continued for a moment before it ceased, no doubt picked up by some form of answering service.

With a cautious glance at Castiel, April flipped the phone open and looked at the display. He had fourteen missed calls and twelve voice mails. All the missed calls were from either a Dean Winchester or a Sam Winchester. Obviously related to each other, but what connection did they have to Castiel?

As she stared at the phone, the battery low symbol began to flash. She didn't think that Castiel had the charger on him, and it wasn't a phone April was familiar with so she didn't have a spare one lying about anywhere.

At that moment the phone began ringing shrilly again, causing April to almost drop it. It was Dean Winchester. With another glance over her shoulder at Castiel she made a snap decision and hit 'answer'.

Putting the phone to her ear she heard a torrent of words from an aggravated man, not even waiting for a 'hello'.

"_Cas, you stupid sonofabitch – don't you _EVER_ do that to us again! The next time you pull that shit I'm gonna kick your ass into next year and then you can tell us how the apocalypse turns out, huh_?" There was a pause. "_Cas, you there?_"

April wasn't sure what to say. She should say something, right? This guy seemed like he was Castiel's friend, calling him by a nickname and all. Cas. She liked it.

"_Cas! C'mon, man. Talk to me, please_." There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "_Look, I'm sorry alight. I'm sorry that I was gonna give in and say 'yes' to Michael, and hand myself over to be a meat-suit. I just… didn't see another way. But, hey, I managed to get out of it, so… are we cool?_"

While whatever this guy had to say was incredibly confusing, April had to say something now. Especially when this guy thought she was Castiel. She cleared her throat. "Um, hi," she started. "Is this Dean?"

"_Yes. Who the hell is this?_" the voice demanded gruffly.

"Um, my name is April… April McInnis."

"_And why the hell do you have my friend's cell phone?_"

April glanced over at Castiel. "Because he's passed out on my couch."

There was a silence that stretched out for a long moment. Then the gruff voice returned. "_OK, April was it? I need you to wake up Cas and put him on the phone_." He was talking to her like she was a child. She frowned at his tone, not liking it at all.

"He's pretty banged up. I don't think a marching band could wake him right now."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "_Fine. Can you leave him a message please_?"

Still frowning, April said, "Alright."

The phone squawked in her ear. "_What was that?_" Dean demanded.

"The battery's running low."

"_Right – tell Cas that me and Sam are gonna be at Bobby's for the next two days then we head out. Tell him to call me if he gets to Bobby's and we're not there. Got it?_"

"Yes, sir," April replied, a sarcastic tone to her voice. "Do you want me to tell him that other bit, too? About being sorry and all?"

Dean sounded awkward for a moment. "_Yeah, I guess. He was pretty pissed at me_." There was another pause. "_Where are you, by the way?_"

"In my apartment?" Yeah, so she was a bit of a smart ass. But that was her father's fault.

Dean grumbled. "_No – I meant continentally_."

"Los Angeles."

She could hear the frown in his voice. "_How the hell did he get there?_"

April shrugged. "I found him in the alley outside my apartment building next to a dumpster. He had this symbol thing carved into his chest." She shivered as she remembered the gruesome sight.

"_What'd it look like?_"

"Um, a large circle with smaller symbols around it. Why? Do you know who did this to him?"

"_Son of a bitch_," Dean swore. "_Yeah, himself. Can you also tell him he's an idiot?_"

April wanted to laugh. "Sure." The phone squawked again.

"_I better go. Make sure you give him that message alright?_"

"Yes, I will." The squawking sounded again and was becoming more insistent.

"_Thanks_." Then he hung up.

April pulled the phone away from her ear in time to see the battery symbol empty and the screen go blank. Sighing she flipped the phone shut and slipped it back into Castiel's pocket.

Stretching, she moved back over to Castiel. Cas… she liked the nickname. It suited him better than 'Castiel' anyway. Hesitantly, she reached forward and brushed the hair off his forehead. He stirred a little and April snatched her hand back.

"Mine," Castiel muttered. "Not yours." April frowned. She knew it wasn't directed at her. At least she hoped it wasn't. And the tone of his voice had changed. It wasn't as gravely as she had only heard.

He didn't speak again, and April stood to find she was very hungry. She pulled out the leftover tuna bake Mrs. Caine from number 25 had made her and put it in the microwave. After she ate, April checked the cuts on Castiel's chest again, and headed to bed. Hopefully he'd be awake by the time she left for work.

-----XXX-----

**AN: OK, so this was originally only supposed to be a short story, only about 5000 words. But if this first chapter is upward of 3000 so you can guess how long the rest of it is. So far I'm up to chapter 10 and I haven't finished yet. Please stay tuned for more. **

**And for those following me on author alerts, don't worry – I haven't given up on **_**Congrats**_** yet. This is just a respite because my head is too full of **_**Supernatural**_** right now and I had to do _something_! I'll be back onto it real soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed to follow this story. Here's the next update. I'm hoping to put one out a day so you won't have to wait long for the next one. This chapter is actually a rather short one, so I hope you like it.

-----Chapter 2-----  
There was a voice, a far off, muttering voice in the corner of Castiel's mind. "Go away," he told it. "Leave me in peace."

The voice came closer, growing louder until it was right there with him in his mind. "Sorry, Cas, my friend," the voice said. "But I'm stuck here, just like you."

Then he recognized it. "Jimmy?"

A body blinked into existence in front of him. It was Jimmy, his vessel, dressed in a plain green sweater, jeans and hiking boots. "In the flesh. Well, not really, seeing as _you're_ wearing my flesh. How's my body doing by the way? Enjoying the perks?"

Castiel felt himself frown. He looked down at himself and saw him as he had last been – rumpled suit, tan coat, crooked tie. No sigil carved into his chest, no pain. He looked around himself and saw them standing on a crowded sidewalk, people walking past them going about their business.

"Where am I?" he questioned. Last he remembered he'd been in an alley when the young woman, April, had found him and taken him up to her tiny apartment.

Jimmy clapped his hands together once in front of him and looked about. "Um, Pontiac, main street." He pointed to a building with a grey and yellow façade. "That's where I used to work, right there; radio air-time sales." He shrugged. "I was pretty good at it too."

"This is a memory?" Jimmy made an affirmative sound.

Castiel looked back at Jimmy. "I thought you were gone," he said simply, a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

Jimmy twisted his lips a little and nodded. "Me, too. When that bastard, Raphael, smote us I thought that was it. I was kinda floating there for a while, in between, ya know. Neither here nor there. And then you pulled _that_ crazy stunt –" the street they were in was replaced by the warehouse as Castiel had banished the other angels surrounding Adam before changing back "– and you knock yourself out, letting me come back to the world for a while."

"So when I recover…"

Jimmy shrugged. "I'll probably fade into the distance again. I don't think there's enough of me left for communication when you're at your best. Well, the best you can be after you got cut off…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

Castiel winced. It was a difficult subject to broach, especially his rebellion. The street scene was replaced with the alley where he'd beaten up Dean.

Jimmy winced with him. "Yeah, not exactly your finest moment, there, Cas. I understand; believe me, I do. But there are other ways to get out your anger rather than beating up your friends." The alley was replaced with the liquor store Castiel had drunk. Jimmy grimaced. "Not that way either. Nice bender, by the way." His tone was clearly sarcastic.

Castiel wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I was… in the mood."

Jimmy laughed bitterly and the scene changed again to the hotel room where the Winchesters had delivered their message from the angel Joshua. "Can't say I blame you. But then, what's Dean always say about absent fathers?"

Castiel believed it was meant to be a rhetorical question so he didn't say anything, just watched as the memory of himself turned to curse at the ceiling.

"I didn't expect my head to hurt so bad afterward," he said instead.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him. "Mine, Cas. Not yours."

Castiel tilted his head to the side a little, regarding Jimmy. "Do you want it back?"

The human blinked, surprised. Then smiled and laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to do much with it like this." He gestured to himself, meaning his weakened soul. He was right – Castiel could see that there wasn't much left of Jimmy now. He was a ghost of what he had been. Castiel was saddened by that.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," he said. "I never expected this to happen."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I always wanted to be more than what I was. I guess this was my lesson. In my next life, if I get one, I promise to be happy with who I am."

Castiel smiled a small, sad smile. "I hope you do get another life, Jimmy. You deserve better."

Jimmy smiled in return. "Thanks, Cas." And then he was gone.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: nice and short this one. I hope everyone likes this. Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you. More coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. Still haven't had a chance to watch this week's episode, so please bear with me.

-----Chapter 3-----  
April awoke to the sound of her alarm at 5am. After she dressed in her uniform, she brushed her teeth in the kitchen while throwing glances over her shoulder and watching Castiel sleeping. Suddenly she felt like someone obsessed. She tried to convince herself that she was only concerned with his wellbeing. And she was. She watched for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Sighing, April tore a sheet of paper from a legal pad on the table and wrote Castiel a note, saying she'd be back at three with lunch if he was hungry, and some fresh clothes for him to wear. She guessed he was about her brothers' size so she'd be able to pick up some sweaters and pants from the second hand shop on the corner.

Leaving the note, she took her coat off the hook and headed out the door, locking it behind her. The streets were quiet as the sun rose over the buildings of LA. April walked the two blocks from her apartment to the 'Java Hut' she worked at.

The day went slowly with April constantly watching the clock for the end of her shift. When she finally did clock off at two she practically bolted out of the coffee shop. First she headed to the nearest falafel shop down the road and picked up two falafels with the lot. Then she went to the second hand shop on the corner and picked out a button down shirt, a sweater, two slightly holey undershirts, and a pair of jeans what were covered in worn patches, all of it only fifteen dollars. Admittedly, April was verging on poor, her job at the coffee shop paying her rent, food and occasionally the bills, but otherwise any tips she made went directly into her savings to open her own coffee shop. She'd done well for herself today, so ultimately, it had been a good day.

But when she returned to her building she knew something was wrong. Almost blocking the entrance to the alley was a shiny black Corvette. Her spirits fell and she trudged down the alley, unlocking the door to her building with a heavy heart. At the top of the stairs she spotted a man leaning against her door. Her heart started racing, adrenaline flooding her. Not out of excitement… out of fear.

The man pushed away from her door and came to toward her. A big smile spread across his face as he said, "Hey, baby girl, miss me?"

April sidestepped him and managed to stay out of arms reach of him. But he was still between her and her door.

"Hi, Nick," she replied, stone faced.

Nick Hilton was no relation to _The _Hiltons though he liked to think he was. He was a dead beat that April had met at the falafel shop and agreed to go on a few dates with. That was until she realized what he was really like. She'd ended it two weeks ago and he'd been furious, acting like she had been with him for years. He was mentally unstable that was for sure.

Nick kept trying to move toward her, but she stepped around him again. "Hey, my key don't fit no more," he said, holding up his car keys.

"Because I had the locks changed," April replied. "And I didn't give you that key, you stole mine and copied it."

"Aw, c'mon, baby, don't be like that. And look, you got us falafels – you know I love falafels." He took another step toward her and April stuck her hand out, making him stop.

"Back off, Nick," she said. "I told you two weeks ago I don't want to see you anymore. Now go home."

He stepped closer to her. "And I told you we belong together." He touched a hand to her arm, caressing her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried and took a quick step toward the door. He intercepted her.

"C'mon, babe, you know you like it," he purred. April's skin crawled. She was trapped, with her back to Mr. Hollando's door, who worked at the news paper shack the next block over every day until five. Her other neighbors, Julius and his partner Mark, were also at work Downtown, so she was on her own. Unless Castiel was awake…

"Look, Nick," she said, her voice starting to quake. "I'll call the cops if you don't leave."

Nick's simpering smile turned into a sneer. "Oh, ya will, huh? Well, I don't think so –" His hand slid around her into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, his hand lingering. He was pressing his body against hers as April tried to shrink back away from him. "I see you changed your number, too. Well, let's just see –"

He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Looking over at April's apartment, they saw Castiel standing in the doorway. He was still only dressed in his black suit pants and white shirt, buttons open to reveal his flat, but toned chest. If April hadn't been preoccupied by Nick, she'd be ogling right now.

Nick's sneer grew. "What the fuck is this?" he shot at Castiel. Looking back at April he practically shouted, "This your new boyfriend, huh?"

April couldn't help but arc up. "You were never my boyfriend," she spat back. Nick grabbed her arm very tightly, causing her to drop the bags she carried.

"Yes I was!" he cried, shaking her until her brains rattled.

"Let her go," Castiel intoned. There was no other word for it. He simply commanded it, and combined with the deadly glower he leveled at Nick, it was enough to make anyone cower at his feet. Once again, April got the impression that there was something ageless about him, and something not to be messed with.

Nick released her like she was on fire. He swallowed, not taking his eyes off Castiel. Glancing back at April he backed away from her. April snatched her cell back from Nick's clutches and pushed herself off of Mr. Hollando's door.

"April," Castiel said in that same commanding tone. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she hurried to pick up her bags and rushed to his side. As she neared him she could practically see the air around him shimmering, like he exuded power and authority. But she could also see that this façade he put up was taking a lot out of him. His hands shook, sweat covered his brow and the back of his shirt, and his eyelids had begun to droop.

"Leave, now," he said to Nick, once April was safely on his side of the threshold.

"I don't think so, pal. See, me and April here, we got a thing goin' on." Nick's gaze darted back from Castiel to April, and back to Castiel. He appeared to size him up, probably wondering if he could take this mysterious man. In his current state, Nick probably could.

"Leave," Castiel repeated.

"Castiel," April said in the same beseeching tone that he had used on her in the alley last night. "Don't, please."

"Castiel, huh?" Nick said, suddenly cocky. "What kinda freaky name is that?" Castiel said nothing. "So, there a last name to go with that, Big Guy?"

"Don't give it to him," April said.

Nick turned on her. "You – shut the _fuck _up!" April couldn't help but flinch. Castiel's lip lifted in a sneer and he took a step toward Nick.

"Cas, stop. Nick, you better leave. Now." Nick pretended not to hear her and stared at Castiel in challenge. "Now, Nick. Unless you want your brains splattered on the walls."

Nick scoffed at that. But he turned and left with one last assessing look of Castiel. Halfway down the first flight of stairs he turned and said, "This ain't over, April. I'll get you and your new boy toy 'ere; eh, Castiel?"

A shiver ran down April's spine. She knew Nick well enough to know that if he made a promise like that, he would follow through with it sooner or later.

Both she and Castiel waited in the doorway until they heard the door downstairs slam and the Corvette's engine fade into the distance. April let out a shaky sigh of relief. She looked at Castiel. He slumped against the door frame, whatever energy he'd gained by resting all night and morning gone in the space of a few minutes. He turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Am I alright?" Well, no, she wasn't – her knees felt like they would give way at any moment. "I'm fine, but you look like Death warmed up. C'mon."

Dumping her bags on the kitchen table, April pulled Castiel's arm around her shoulders and guided him back to the sofa, kicking the door shut behind her and flicking the dead-bolt.

"You need something to eat," she said, settling him on the couch. She helped him swing his legs up so that he was lying down. "When was the last time you ate?"

A frown came to his features. "I don't remember." April laughed, her fading hysteria making it sound edgy.

"Good thing I came prepared, then." She brought over the bag of falafels and set it on the coffee table. It was then that she noticed the big pad of gauze on the floor. Speckles of blood dotted the bandage in a very faint line of the cuts on Castiel's chest. Then she remembered that there had been no cuts on his chest when he stood in the doorway, looking intimidating.

Abandoning lunch, she turned to Castiel, where he had thrown an arm across his eyes. Moving over to him she quickly parted his shirt and found no cuts, scabs, or even scars – no evidence that there had been any marks on his skin at all. She touched her hand to his smooth skin, trying to convince herself that what she was seeing was real. Looking up into his face, she saw him watching her intently. He was gauging her reaction.

What the _hell _was going on here?

Her face was an image of perplexity. Looking back to where her hand rested flat against his stomach, she blushed and removed her hand. But it didn't stop her wonderment. "This isn't possible," she whispered. "Those cuts – they should have taken weeks to heal. And even then, there would be scars." She looked up into his face again. His expression hadn't changed. "Who the hell are you?"

He pursed his lips slightly, but didn't answer.

"_What _the hell are you, is probably a better question," she continued. "You turn up in the alley outside my building, with strange markings carved into your skin, and don't want to go to the ER. You seem like you're ageless, and yet look thirty-five. You heal really fast and have no scars." She ruminated on the possibilities for a moment. "You're not a vampire or werewolf, are you?"

Castiel's brow creased in irritation. "OK, so not from _Twilight_ or an Anne Rice novel; alright." She bounced her knee for a moment. "So what are you?"

He was silent for a moment. "You wouldn't understand," he said softly, turning his gaze away.

"Try me," she appealed. But he refused to answer. "Fine. Let's just eat then."

April sat on the edge of the coffee table and pulled the bag toward her. Castiel turned toward her again seeming glad she'd dropped the subject. For now.

"Beef or chicken?" April asked, holding both wraps out. They were a little squashed from their trip to the floor, but still edible.

"Beef," Castiel said, taking the offered food. April settled herself on the floor, using the sofa as a back rest. As they ate, they talked a little.

"Your cell phone's dead by the way," she told him.

He frowned. "It was never alive to begin with."

April laughed. He had a strange sense of humor. "I mean the battery's flat. You're gonna have to find a charger from somewhere. I haven't got one for that model."

"Oh." There was silence again for a moment.

"Your friends called you – Dean and Sam Winchester." April looked over to him to see that he was staring intently at the falafel. "They wanted to make sure you were OK." Castiel was silent. Obviously whatever Dean Winchester had done had obviously earned him the cold shoulder from Cas.

April continued to deliver Dean's message anyway. "Dean said to tell you they were going to be at Bobby's for two days before heading… somewhere. And to give them a call if they're not there when you get there." She paused for a moment. "And he said he was sorry."

She heard Castiel sigh and glanced over at him. His face was a mask of stone, featureless and unreadable. Dean had clearly done something bad, and personal, to Castiel. April was intrigued to know what. Trying to decipher what Dean had blurted down the line to her had kept her awake for hours last night. But it still didn't make any sense to her.

"Nick is not a good man," Castiel said suddenly, changing the subject. April looked up to see him scrunching up the wrapper of his falafel.

"No, he isn't," she agreed. She was silent and felt his eyes on her face. She could practically hear his unspoken question of why she was involved with him. "I met him at the falafel place. He was nicer then, when I didn't know him. We went on two dates three weeks ago and then he became obsessed. He started calling me all the time. Somehow he got my key and copied it. I came home one night and he was in my kitchen making me dinner. I freaked out and Mark and Julius from next door came and practically dragged him out." April picked at her falafel, her apatite gone. "He came by my work the next day and wanted to drop me home. I told him I didn't want to see him again and he flipped out, making a scene in front of my work until my boss came out and scared him off. What happened today was nothing compared to _that_."

There was silence for a long moment and April abandoned what was left of her wrap. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all this. This is my problem and you shouldn't have to deal with it."

"When I'm strong again I'll make sure he stays away," Castiel said.

April looked over at his completely serious face and rolled onto her knees to face him. "Please, don't. He's got some of dangerous friends and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. But if you won't let me help, then you must go to the authorities. He promised to come back and I don't think it will be good for you if he does."

April looked down at her hands where they rested on the edge of the sofa. His hand was close, and she examined it, taking in the tiny lines, wide fingernails and long, slim fingers. "I know. I just… hoped it wouldn't come to that."

She looked up to his watchful eyes and had to look away at the intensity of his stare. The bag of clothes she got from the second hand shop caught her gaze and she stood and moved to it.

"Um, I got you some clothes to wear; I hope they fit. Those are probably getting pretty filthy. You can have a shower if you like… I set a clean towel out for you. Just the hot water runs out pretty quick, so…" She trailed off as she heard him moving to stand.

Stepping under his arm April helped him to stand. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Um, just throw your dirty clothes in the hamper and I'll put a load on tonight. The landlord owns the dry cleaners next door, so I'll just ask him to clean your suit as a favor."

"It doesn't need cleaning," he said gruffly as she maneuvered him to the bathroom.

April laughed. "Yes, it does, Cas. Have you smelt yourself lately? Plus, I found you next to a dumpster covered in blood and who knows what else."

He growled in defeat. She helped him into the tiny bathroom. Pointing out the hot and cold taps (the indicators had fallen off a long time ago) she passed him hotel bottles of shampoo and body wash, and left him to it. She hovered near the door for a moment, listening to the falling of items of clothing and making sure he didn't fall or pass out before the water started, before moving away from the door to clean up lunch.

Her hands began shaking again as thoughts of Nick, his promise to come back, and Castiel's offer to help came to her mind. Moving over to the front door she quickly flicked the secondary lock and latched the chain as well. She didn't know when Nick would feel like coming back to terrorize her and Castiel. She hoped it would be never. But she knew that wouldn't be the case. It was possible he would wait until Castiel had left before he came back, and try to scare her when she was alone. Maybe Mark and Julius would let her stay on their couch for a little while.

She heard the water cut off and returned to the process of cleaning up lunch. Turning around she saw Castiel walking from the bathroom hair dripping wet, completely naked, not even wearing a towel.

April found herself staring for a full second before she realized and spun away. "God, Castiel! Modesty!"

"What?" she heard him say.

"You could at least wear a towel," she said, feeling a furious blush shoot up her neck and reach her hair line.

"Oh. I will remember that next time." She heard the rustling of the plastic bag the clothes were in, soon followed by the closing of the bathroom door. Sighing April pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to rid herself of the disturbing, yet admittedly very nice, image of a naked Cas out of her head.

She still stood there minutes later when Castiel stepped from the bathroom.

"Are you dressed?" she asked.

"Yes," he said from behind her.

Turning slowly, April discovered that the clothes she had chosen fit very well indeed. The jeans were slung perfectly around his hips, falling to the floor in straight lines. The undershirt fit snuggly to his chest, and not so tight as to cling. The button down shirt over the top hung open and he was in the process of rolling up the sleeves as she turned around. Looking at him again she felt the blush creep back up her throat even though he was properly dressed this time.

He looked a lot healthier than she'd ever seen him, though his shoulders still drooped, shadows still hung under his eyes and the pallor of his skin was still too pale.

She swallowed. "That's better," she said, walking past him into the bathroom. She pulled the hamper out and set it by the front door for her to tackle later.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: another chapter down. Sorry this one is a little late. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. Here's an extra chapter for everyone because I didnt update over the weekend. Thursday's episode wasn't quite what I expected (mainly because I wanted to see Castiel in it) but I'm looking forward to this week!

-----Chapter 4-----  
The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Once April had finally gotten over her embarrassment she encouraged Castiel to sit down with her and watch some television. Where wasn't much on and no matter what April flicked to a confused frown remained on Castiel's face. After a while, she flicked off the set and picked up a book she'd been trying to finish for the last week. Castiel moved over to her bookshelf as well and picked out a battered old paperback. April noticed it was her mom's treasured copy of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. April watched as he settled himself on the couch next to her. She watched as he carefully turned the pages.

He saw her watching him and looked over at her. Their eyes locked for a long moment before April looked away again. Something had passed between them, a spark, a feeling. The blush rose again in April's cheeks, her fair skin blazing with red. They sat silently, reading together until April's stomach growled, breaking the quite.

Jumping up she searched her cupboards, not coming up with much. "How hungry are you?" she called to Castiel, whose nose was still buried in his book. Looking up at her he fixed her with a steady gaze.

"Um, not very," he replied.

"Good. 'Cause all I got is mac and cheese or cereal." She watched lines crease across Castiel's forehead in a frown. She smiled. "Mac and cheese it is."

At that moment there was a knock on her door. Castiel's head snapped to the door, tossing the book aside. Instantly he was on his feet, steadying himself with a hand as he swayed.

April's heart was in her throat, until a familiar voice called through the door.

"April, honey, it's Mark – you home?" Her neighbor. Castiel looked over at her and she nodded at him.

Moving over to the door, April unlatched all the locks and opened the door wide. The familiar face made her happier than she'd been all day.

"Hey, Mark, how are you?" She stepped forward and hugged him quickly. Mark let her go and rocked back on his leg, looking into the apartment. His eyes fell on Castiel and widened.

"I'm perfectly fine, honey," he said. "And so are you, it seems," Mark's gaze swept up and down the length of Castiel's tall frame. "I didn't know you were having… company."

"Mark," April said scornfully, hitting him softly on his boney shoulder. Mark was the skinniest man April knew. While his boyfriend was the opposite. Julius was a gym-junkie and an actor, while Mark was struggling to become a fashion photographer.

"Cas, this is my neighbor, Mark; Mark this is Castiel. He's…" she trailed off, not knowing what Castiel really was. "He's a mystery," she said without consulting her brain. She blushed furiously as Mark laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I think you'll have a marvelous time figuring this one out." He dropped a wink at her before turning a smile that would make any girl and gay guy weak at the knees in Castiel's direction. Castiel simply watched him impassively.

Mark chuckled to himself before addressing April again. "Listen, honey, Jules and I were thinking of having a dinner party tomorrow night to celebrate his casting in a new role. I'm making my fabulous mango chicken again. You and your… friend here are invited, of course."

April looked over at Castiel. Mark's mango chicken was delicious. She just didn't know if Castiel would be here tomorrow night.

"Thanks, Mark," she replied, looking back to her neighbor. "I'm not sure at the moment, but we'll let you know tomorrow… if that's OK?"

Mark smiled warmly at her. "Of course, sweetie." He looked over at Castiel for a moment. "I'll leave you to it." He leant in close and whispered, "If I were you, I'd be eating _him _up for desert – reow."

April blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Mark just laughed and pecked a kiss to her cheek, bidding her goodnight. April closed the door and locked it again. She turned back to Castiel who had a perplexed frown on his face.

"Sorry about him," she said. "I've told his boyfriend to keep him on a shorter leash, but nothing seems to work. Sorry if he made you uncomfortable."

Castiel said nothing for a moment. "Why would he eat someone for a meal? Is he a cannibal?"

April stared at him for a moment. "What?" she said, thrown again by his strange sense of humor. "Wait, you heard _that_?"

He looked almost like he'd been sprung. "I have… very good hearing."

"Right." She decided to drop the subject, but filed it away with fast healing and weirdness. Sighing, and rubbing her eyes, she set about making dinner for them. Setting the bowl of packaged mac and cheese before him, she watched Castiel raise an eyebrow and wrinkle his nose.

"Sorry, but it's the best I got," she explained. "And Mark's chicken shits all over this, so if you're around tomorrow night…"

Castiel dropped his gaze and picked up his fork. "I believe I will be well enough to travel by tomorrow afternoon."

April tried not to feel dejected. "Oh." She focused on her meal as well. There was no conversation as they eat this time, and after she had cleaned the dishes, Castiel lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes again. April sighed and picked up the clothes hamper and went down to the Laundromat in the basement. On the way down, she stopped by Mr. Santos' apartment to drop off Castiel's suit. Mr. Santos had a press in his apartment too, and took the suit with a crabby attitude. She thanked him through the closed door.

She did laundry for a couple of hours, reading her book and thinking about Castiel. She probably read the same page ten times before she gave up. Finally having washed and dried her and Castiel's clothes, she headed back upstairs and turned the lights out. Castiel was curled up on the couch, his mouth hanging open slightly. April smiled to herself and headed to bed.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. And I know that Castiel very likely doesn't sleep, but if he was very weak and haling then I imagine he wouldn't be able to help it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. This is another chapter for all those faithful followers. I know its short but the next ones will be longer.

-----Chapter 5-----  
Jimmy sat next to him on a wooden park bench. Castiel looked around him and found himself in a park, overlooking a lake where children fed ducks on the water's edge.

"Is this another memory?" he asked.

"Yep," Jimmy replied. His sweater was a deep red this time, the color of dried blood. "Mosaic Park, in Pontiac. Amelia and I would bring Claire here when she was a kid. Feed the ducks, fly a kite. Good family memories."

Castiel nodded. "I'm feeling better," he stated. "Are you fading?"

Jimmy tilted his face to the sun. "Slowly, yeah. But it was good hanging out this afternoon." Jimmy had been present ever since the raised voices outside April's apartment had woken Castiel from his doze. He'd advised him that he should eat the food she offered, even if he wasn't hungry, how hot the water should be in the shower, screamed at him to cover up afterward, and told him in an irritated and embarrassed voice which clothes to pick out from the one's April had selected for him. He'd also been the one to pick _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ from April's collection of literature.

"I should be well enough to travel –"

"By tomorrow afternoon, yeah, I heard, Cas." Jimmy looked out over the lake for a moment before looking back at him. "But why are you so eager to leave?" he asked. "I mean, I felt how… content you were before, just bumming around there. And I know you like April."

"She's been kind to me –"

"Oh, c'mon, Cas, that's a cop-out and you know it." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You angels." He shook his head and watched a group of children run past. "You like her, and that's that. You forget, it's my body; I feel whatever you feel. Especially now that I can occupy it again… sort of."

Castiel said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He had thoroughly enjoyed his afternoon. He was used to sitting around and doing nothing while waiting for Dean and Sam to get rest or travel somewhere, and did tend to get restless just waiting. But his lack of energy the past day or so had allowed him to finally take the time to do, well, nothing and _enjoy _it. While catching up with the Winchesters and helping them defeat the Devil was a priority of his, he knew he wouldn't be much help to them in the state he was in. Taking the time to heal properly was… enjoyable.

And on the topic of April, he felt that Jimmy was right. "Nothing like this has happened to me before."

"I know. And that thing with the hooker – that definitely doesn't count." The park changed to the brothel Dean had taken him to, that den of inequity. Suddenly it snapped back again and Jimmy winced, putting a hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"No, not really. Talking to you is getting harder."

"Then how are you here now?"

He shrugged. "It's easier when you're unconscious, I guess."

Castiel nodded. "Will you leave completely when I'm strong again?"

Jimmy shrugged again. "No idea. That's usually your department, I think. Maybe I'll be that little voice in your head – God knows you need one sometimes."

Castiel frowned and opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang brought him back to consciousness.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Sorry, guys, slight cliff-hanger, I know, but there will be more coming soon. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. This is another chapter before the weekend, just to appease you all so I can get the ending finalized. Please enjoy.

-----Chapter 6-----  
April sat bolt upright in bed, having tossed and turned for a while before getting an hour or so of restless sleep. She didn't know what woke her for a moment, until a loud bang came from outside her apartment. Throwing back the covers she jumped out of bed and ran to the living room, where Castiel stood warily near the door. He looked back at her and she knew her face was ashen, her knees weak and a chill ran through her body.

It was Nick. She knew it was him even before his voice came through the door as he shouted to her. "April, bitch, get out here right now! Or I'm gonna bust this door down and break your boyfriend's fuckin' skull!"

The door shook as he bashed on it again, with something that sounded very solid. Castiel moved away from the door to stand next to her, his body turned toward her, his eyes boring into hers.

"You don't have to go out there," he said.

She nodded shakily. "I know," she replied. "But he won't go away if I don't." She took a shaky step toward the door and heard more voices in the hall.

"Hey, jerk," came Julius' voice from the hall as he addressed Nick. It was nice and deep, a real commanding tone, to match his huge, wide, muscled frame. "I suggest you leave now."

Nick stopped his assault on her door momentarily. "Fuck off, fag; this don't concern you."

"You're threatening my friend with a baseball bat – of course it concerns me!"

A bolt of fear shot down her spine. Nick always carried a battered baseball bat around in his car. Now she knew why.

"You wanna take me, Pretty Boy – let's go!"

"No!" April cried and unlocked the door. She was vaguely aware of Castiel calling to her, but she ignored him and stepped out into the hall. Nick, with the baseball bat gripped tightly in both hands, was facing Julius, who stood just outside his door, with Mark peering around it. The latter's eyes widened as he saw her.

"April, no," Mark hissed, as Nick turned and saw her as well. There was a feral gleam in his eyes as they caught the weak hall light. April's heart raced and she felt a breeze flow through the apartment. Suddenly, Castiel was in front of her, facing Nick and pushing her behind him.

How the hell did he move so fast? Nick rubbed his eyes momentarily and raised his bat in front of him.

"Leave," Castiel said, his commanding tone returning. "I will not tell you again."

Nick sneered. "You don't scare me, Candy Ass." He hefted the bat. "I'm here for the bitch. She made a fool of me. So I wanna return the favor."

Dread filled April and she reached out and clutched at Castiel, her hand finding his. He froze in surprise, fingers tightening around hers, and looked back at her. Nick saw this as his opening and came at Cas, the bat swinging.

April shouted out to Castiel and he ducked without even looking. He pulled her around, away from the path of Nick's bat and into Julius' waiting arms. Then he turned and faced Nick again, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Wow, you sure can pick 'em, April," Mark hissed to her from behind Jules.

"Not helping, Mark," his partner retorted.

"Has someone called the cops?" April whispered. Nick advanced toward Castiel and swung the bat toward his ribs. Cas caught the bat in his bare hands and ripped it away from his attacker.

"Whoa!" Mark said as Castiel threw the bat behind him at Julius' feet. "Um, yeah – I called them when the prick first turned up. But this is LA; it could be ages before anyone gets here."

Nick took a swing at Castiel, and he ducked out of the way, keeping Nick in front of him. Nick swung at him again and again and Cas dodged each one expertly.

Nick had been part of a professional kick-boxing team, as he like to boast, but had been thrown out for drug use. He kicked out at Castiel, who blocked it with a raised forearm. With his other arm he punched Nick in the stomach and sent him flying back, overbalanced from his kick. Picking himself up, Nick stepped toward Castiel again and glowered at him, slowly circling. Castiel stood straight and simply stared at him for a long moment. Suddenly, Nick put his hands to his head and cried out, falling to his knees. Castiel took several menacing steps toward him, not taking his eyes off of him.

April didn't know what he was doing, or how, but she knew Castiel was doing _something_ to Nick.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him as Nick's ears started bleeding. She shook Jules' hands off and ran to Castiel's side. "Stop it!"

Startled, Castiel tore his eyes from Nick and looked down at her. He looked at her as though he was really seeing her for the first time. April couldn't look away from him.

"But –" Castiel said. "He wanted to hurt you."

"I know," April replied. "But that's enough." She turned to Nick. "The cops are on their way. You should leave and never come back."

Nick's lip curled at her and Castiel took another menacing step forward. But April stopped him with a hand to his chest. Nick eyed Castiel once more and then retreated down the stairs again, hands clutching his ears.

April looked up at Castiel with a million things running through her head; who was this guy? _What_ was he? How the hell had he done that to Nick? Where did he come from? And so many more questions that battled for dominance in her addled brain.

"You two OK?" Julius asked, picking up the bat.

April breathed properly for the first time since Nick had tried to bash down her door. "Yeah, Jules. Thank you – we'll be fine."

"Well, I hope you got a good story for the cops," Mark said, just as sirens could be heard in the distance.

April felt Castiel's eyes on her face and she stared as a spot on his shirt, unable to meet his eyes suddenly. She couldn't process what had just happened, not matter how she tried. As the sirens neared, she resigned herself to not getting any sleep tonight.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. I love it when you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. I hate to say that I didn't get a chance to watch the most recent episode, or finish this story over the weekend. That means after this chapter things may be going a little slow, with updates more spread out. Please don't hate me!

-----Chapter 7-----  
No one in her building got much sleep that night. The police arrived at 2am and, with a disgruntled Mr. Santos, took everyone's statements. April gave them a rundown of events leading up to that night, and her relationship with Nick Hilton. They questioned Castiel, who let his arms hang by his sides and paused before answering each question succinctly. April could see that the cop taking his statement thought he was a bit dim.

Mr. Hollando ventured out of his apartment from across the hall, petted April on the shoulder comfortingly, gave the cop his version of events and returned to his home. Jules had handed over the baseball bat and he and Mark flanked her as she talked to the police.

Eventually the excitement died down and the cops left. Just before April returned to her apartment, Mr. Santos shoved Castiel's suit into her hands and told her he was taking it out of her rent. Sighing she thanked his retreating back as he huffed back down stairs.

Closing the door behind her, April dropped the suit over the back of a chair and got a glass of water. Her hands shook so badly it took her twice as long as it should have to fill the glass to the top.

Castiel stood in the middle of the living room, staring at the floor. Silence reigned supreme and the weak light from the street shining through the window did nothing for the pallor of their skin. Both looked white as ghosts, bags and shadows under their eyes.

"I'll leave now," Castiel volunteered, reaching for his suit.

"Not until you give me an explanation," April shot back at him. He stopped midstride, and looked back at her. The wide breadth of his shoulders was tense as he turned to face her fully.

"You would not believe the truth."

"Try me." April's voice rose gradually in volume as she continued. "Ever since you turned up you've kept me guessing. You heal without scars; you talk like you're from another planet; you move incredibly fast. I've asked no questions and you've told me nothing. I don't know where the hell you're from and I _know_ you're not human. You don't owe me anything, but I would at least like an explanation for what just happened out there!"

Castiel was silent, his eyes sliding from her to the floor. He turned his head a little, as though listening to something far away, before sighing.

He looked her in the eye and said simply, "I am an angel of the Lord."

April blinked at him. "What, you mean a preacher or something?"

"No. A soldier of Heaven."

April set down her glass. "There are no such things as angels."

"That is what you believe," he said, taking a few steps away from her. At that moment, the lights in the street began to flicker and the shadows of two spread wings appeared on the living room wall directly behind him. April gasped and took a step back.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I was helping the Winchesters rescue their brother from other angels by performing an Enochian spell of banishment. The symbols have to be written in blood and the only flat surface was me." He pointed to his chest, where the circle and smaller symbols had been carved when she found him. "It has never been done that way before, so I didn't know what would happen. I was sure I would die."

April simply stared at him. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she believed him, but a lot of things were beginning to add up.

"OK, so if you're an angel," she said slowly. "What are you doing here on earth? Aren't you supposed to be… up there?"

"I am trying to stop Lucifer from starting the Apocalypse."

April raised her eyebrows. "The Apocalypse? And Lucifer – the Devil? Are you serious?"

"Very."

His tone left little doubt in April's mind that he wasn't kidding. Yeah, so she'd seen all the bad stuff that was happening all over the world, earthquakes, fires, people missing or found dead in the most horrific ways, whole towns found empty of life; but the End of Days? Was it really so close?

"OK," she said, refilling her glass. "You have to tell me everything."

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. I hate to say that I still haven't watched the most recent episode, or finish this story yet. That means after this chapter things may be going a little slow, with updates more spread out. Please don't hate me!

-----Chapter 8-----  
April had opened her living room window to the four-lane street below them. The sill was very wide and, with the cushions from the couch, comfortable enough. Castiel sat facing the street, his feet hanging out onto the fire escape, and April leaning back against the frame, facing the angel.

It was still mostly dark, the pre-dawn light turning everything grey. April watched Castiel's profile as he gazed down at the street where the sounds of early morning traffic permeated the air.

She couldn't believe that angels and demons were real. At least according to Castiel they were. Spirits, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and every nightmarish creature ever imagined.

"So, you rebelled?" April asked, trying to clarify the last two hours of conversation. They had spoken more this night than they had in the whole time they'd known each other.

Castiel nodded. "I am banished from Heaven, cut off from its Graces. I'm merely a shadow of what I was."

"But you're still stronger and faster than any human."

He shrugged. "Yes. But I feel weighed down, like… I'm walking through water, not air."

April nodded, understanding. Her mind turned over various parts of the conversation. She felt his eyes on her face. Looking up she met his eyes. "What?" she asked.

The corner of his mouth turned up a little. "You're taking this very well," he said.

April let out an explosive laugh. "After the day I've had I don't think anything could rattle me any more than I already am." They lapsed into silence for a long moment.

"I can't believe God won't help."

Castiel's head bowed. She knew he had taken this as a huge blow. His belief in God, in his Father, had been tested, something he'd never experienced before.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I really am." She reached forward and laid a hand on his arm. She felt him tense slightly before relaxing into her touch. "If there was something I could do…" She trailed off and Castiel turned to look at her. His eyes seemed to draw her in, and she couldn't look away. His ocean blue eyes flickered with something scorching, causing a heat to burn its way through her body. With a huge effort, April tore her eyes from his and dropped her hand. But the fire remained, and settled in the pit of her stomach.

The sounds of car horns and engines drifted up four levels to their ears. They settled into an awkward silence for a long while. The sun rose slowly, weak rays streaming over April's building and striking the opposite side of the street. She was glad that today was her day off – she had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

There was a movement out of the corner of her eye and April looked up to see Castiel watching her. He looked away as soon as he realized he'd been caught, but the look was enough to cause heat to rise in her cheeks and gut. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment.

"So," she finally said. "What are Sam and Dean like? They're brothers, right?"

Castiel nodded. "They are… tiresome," he replied. "And they are constantly finding trouble. They are also the main players of the Apocalypse."

"How do you mean?"

"Sam is to be Lucifer's true vessel, and Dean is Michael's. Then Michael must defeat Lucifer to stop the Apocalypse."

"Wow. That's so sad. Don't they have a choice?"

"Yes. They must agree to allow Michael and Lucifer inside their bodies. So far, they have resisted."

"And what happens if they say 'yes'?"

"The battle will likely destroy half this planet."

April shivered. Now she understood what Dean had been talking about on the phone. "Dean said that he was going to say 'yes'. But he got out of it."

She saw Castiel's jaw tighten. "I rebelled from Heaven, have taken the lives of _my_ brothers, to help them find another way to stop the Apocalypse. And _he _throws it back in my face."

Out of the corner of her eye, April saw the shadow of Castiel's wings spread behind him and shivered again. She still struggled with the idea that Castiel was an angel; he looked so… human. Again she reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder again. Shifting a little closer, April saw the angel try and calm himself.

"I apologize," he said softly, looking at the street again. A breeze had picked up and tossed his short hair about on his forehead.

"It's alright," she replied, her hand sliding slowly down his arm. "Look, I'm not defending him or anything… but it sounds like Dean might have been trying to do the right thing. And I'm glad he did get out of it, because despite his arrogance, he sounds like a decent guy." Castiel's hands clenched on the window sill and April couldn't help but tease him a little. "Maybe you can introduce me."

Castiel's head had whipped around to her so fast April was surprised it didn't fall off. The look on his face was a mixture of anger and panic, and the funniest thing April had ever seen. She laughed loudly.

"I was joking, Cas, relax will ya –" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Castiel's mouth suddenly covering her own. Surprise flooded through her and April found herself frozen on the window sill. His lips were warm and full against hers, and the fire in her gut flared to life.

Getting over the initial shock, April pulled back and looked him in the face. The shadows under his eyes had faded to a light tinge and color had returned to his skin. In fact, splotches of red colored his cheeks and she could practically feel the heat from where she sat. Blush had risen in her own cheeks but she couldn't drop her eyes from his. They pierced her right through with the intensity of his gaze. She caught a flicker of desire in his eyes and it sent her heart racing.

Before she knew it, she was leaning forward to kiss him again, their lips moving together in slow and steady movements. He was warm like sunshine, and so sweet-tasting; it was hard to believe any person could taste like this. And then it dawned on her – it wasn't a human she was kissing, but an angel.

She pulled back with a gasp, her lips smarting and cold, and missing Castiel's warmth. He looked at her, puzzled as to why she had stopped.

"I can't, Castiel, I just – I'm sorry." In a hurry, she swung her legs back into her apartment and stood from the window sill. She turned toward her bedroom door, and almost walked into him.

Gasping, she took a step back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brow furrowing in concern.

She shook her head emphatically. "I can't – we can't," she whispered. "You're an angel."

"Barely," he replied softly, his hands coming up to hold her elbows gently. It was the first time he'd intentionally touched her and a shock ran up her arms and into her stomach.

She wanted to back away from him, but her feet wouldn't move. "Cas," she started as he leant toward her again.

She didn't get to say anything else as his lips met hers again. He kissed her hurriedly, almost hungrily, as though he were starved of her. She found herself returning his kisses, her mouth meeting his with her own desperation. Yet her hands pushed against his chest, urging him to stop.

Her body had locked down, not knowing what to do, as had her brain. The kiss continued until they ran out of air and April was forced to pull away, gasping for breath.

"Cas," she breathed. "We need to stop." Because this was wrong – very, _very _wrong.

"Why?" he asked. His chest rose and fell as heavily as April's did, though she suspected he didn't need to breathe like she did.

She scrunched her eyes closed, leaning forward to touch her forehead to his. "Because you're leaving today."

Castiel pulled back and looked down into her face with a sigh. He took a step away from her, his eyes holding hers. "You're right," he said, almost to himself. "We can't."

April nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away the tears in her eyes. She watched as Castiel turned away from her and dropped himself onto the sofa before turning, and fleeing to the safety of her bedroom.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. I hate to say that I still haven't watched the most recent episodes, or finished this story yet. That means things may be going a little slow, with updates more spread out. Please don't hate me!

-----Chapter 9-----  
Leaning back on the sofa, Castiel closed his eyes. For an hour he replayed the last two hours over and over in his head; telling April his story, venting his frustrations, feeling the warmth of her hand on his arm… the kiss. Something had stirred within him, and he wondered if this was what others of his kind (Anna and Gabriel came to mind) had experienced and left Heaven for.

Castiel momentarily wondered what it would be like to Fall, like Anna had, and experience life as a human. Not that long ago Castiel had been unable to understand why she would want to rip her Grace from herself. But now he felt he could understand, though perhaps not if it was worth it.

Jimmy became a presence in his mind again and began tugging incessantly at Castiel's attention. Sighing, Castiel let himself retreat to the space inside his head where Jimmy lived. The previous owner of his vessel stood in the midst of his home gym-slash-office in Pontiac, dressed in a faded grey t-shirt, sweats and trainers, arms crossed across his chest.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded as Castiel crossed to the computer chair and sank onto it. "What the hell was that?"

"You heard her. We're leaving today."

Jimmy threw his hands in the air. "So?" Castiel said nothing. "I can't believe you, Cas. You get to second base with a beautiful girl like April –" An image of the young woman appeared in the middle of the room. Her curly, red-brown hair hung down her back in a messy braid, her green eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "And you baulk."

Castiel looked away from the image. "Stop it," he said.

"No way, man. The apocalypse is almost here. Its weeks away and you were this close to getting laid –" he held up a hand, his forefinger and thumb an inch from touching "– and you chickened out. Dean would be ashamed at you."

Castiel stood suddenly, glaring at Jimmy. "Don't bring him into this."

Jimmy crossed his arms again. "So, you're still sore at him, huh? You heard April, he's still himself. Somehow he managed not to become a meat-suit. Hurray for him, right?"

Castiel turned away and leant against the desk. Yes, it was a good thing. Relief like he'd never felt before filled him at this news. "That's beside the point," he grit out.

"Ri-ight. You rebelled from Heaven to help him stop the apocalypse _without_ becoming Michael's vessel, and he threw it back in your face because the Colt didn't work and he was losing faith in Sam being able to hold out against Lucifer. Tough break."

Castiel turned and leveled another glare at Jimmy that could probably level a building. "What's _your_ problem?"

"You," he answered simply. "You go and get drunk on a _whole_ liquor store because the father you believed would help won't–" Castiel spoke over him.

"I had reason enough–" But Jimmy refused to be cut off.

"–you beat the closest thing you have to a best friend senseless because he's doing something selfless–"

"Dean had no right–"

"–_And_ you save the damsel in distress and don't reap the rewards when they're offered to you. Are you trying to win the award for 'biggest idiot of the century'?"

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? She said that we couldn't."

Jimmy held up three fingers, putting each one down as he counted off the options. "One; you could have found God and talked to him like the loyal son you claim to be, and begged him to help if you have to. Two; refrained from beating Dean to within an inch of his life because the world is probably going to need him later. And three; done everything you can to convince April to sleep with you. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have taken much."

"We're leaving this afternoon," Castiel stressed, still glaring at Jimmy. He'd never disliked his vessel more than he did right now.

"So? She likes you, Cas. _You_, the fallen angel, Castiel. God knows why."

The thought that April wanted him that way warmed Cas in ways he'd never known before. He looked away. "I don't… I haven't… done _that _before."

Jimmy smirked at the angel's apparent discomfort. "I know. But I can lend you a few pointers." Castiel looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "I was married, remember?" Jimmy said. And then he was gone.

Castiel opened his eyes to April's tiny apartment again. Jimmy was still a presence there, in the back corner of his mind. Cas wondered how he was still there; he, himself, was growing stronger by the hour – it would only be another day before he was as strong as he was before.

Jimmy shrugged. _"I think it must be my determination to get you the girl. Or this could just be a respite. Now go put the suit on."_

Castiel frowned internally and stood, picking up the suit and heading into the bathroom. If he'd known Jimmy could be this bossy, then he'd have picked another vessel.

"_Too late now, Kiddo."_

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. I have finally had a chance to see 'Two Minutes To Midnight' and I must say I like their version better. I love the fact that Cas has run out of angel juice and that he's now human. Every time I think about it I can't help but imagine Castiel struggling with public transport; hehe. Oh, and just so you all know, this is AU, where Castiel gets to keep his powers.  
Anyways, new chapter to carry all you avid readers through the weekend.

-----Chapter 10-----  
April tried very hard to sleep, but despite how tired and exhausted she was, sleep evaded her. When she finally did fall into a light doze, she dreamt.

She stood on the deck of a ship, dressed in a flowing white gown and surrounded by pirates, led by their murderous Pirate King – who looked a lot like Nick. Suddenly, Castiel, dressed in an open-neck, white shirt and dark, tight pantaloons, swung onto the deck from the rigging, carrying a sword and looking very much like Michael Douglas.

It was just proof she'd seen 'Jewel of the Nile' with her mother one too many times.

After defeating Pirate King Nick, Castiel swept her into his arms, grew great feathered wings from his back and flew her safely to land. Standing on a rocky cliff, he told of his desperate search for her. Finally, with his arms around her, he leant in to kiss her–

And she woke to a loud knock on her door. Her heart was in her throat for a moment, suddenly reminiscent of the previous night and how Nick had come to her door. Suddenly the knock sounded again and April quickly realized that Nick would be more insistent. She glanced at her alarm – it was barely 9am.

Checking that she was dressed well enough to answer the door, April got out of bed and headed into the living room. The couch was empty, while the bathroom door was closed, Castiel nowhere to be seen. At the thought of the angel, April's heart quickened and she felt color heat her cheeks. She unlocked the door and opened it, just as she heard Castiel leave the bathroom.

Two men, dressed in dark suits and striped ties stood at her door. The shorter of the two had short, close cropped mousy brown hair, and the other longer dark locks tucked behind his ears. And both were startlingly handsome.

"April McInnis?" the shorter one asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Can I help you with something?" Her immediate thought was that these guys were cops; they certainly looked the part. But something about them was off. She'd served plenty of cops at her work and she knew by now how to recognize one; how they walked, how they stood, the way they talked to each other. These guys didn't seem to fit the bill.

"I'm Dean," the first one said. "This is Sam. We're friends of Castiel's."

Of course, she should have recognized the voice.

"Oh, right, of course – you're the Winchesters." She stood back from the door and turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway to the bathroom, dressed in his freshly cleaned suit, a blue tie hanging, untied, around his neck. The sight made April's heart clench. He was leaving today, and his friends had come to pick him up early.

Castiel looked up from where he was attempting to tie his tie, saw the two men in the hall and walked toward them.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, smiling. "We were getting worried. Well, Sammy was, I was just – ow!"

Dean reeled back, clutching his face. Castiel had walked right up to him and punched him in the nose. Suddenly, the taller one, Sam, was between them and pushing Castiel away. The angel's face was impassive as stone as he glared at Dean, who was holding his nose in pain. The angel turned away and walked back into the apartment.

"OK," Dean said, his voice slightly nasal. "It's fine; I deserved that."

April, who had flinched initially when Castiel swung his fist into Dean's face, now stood back from the door, her arms folded across her chest and stared at the angel. With a sigh she turned back to the Winchesters.

"Why don't you come in," she said. "I'll get you an ice pack," she told Dean who nodded to her appreciatively through slightly tearing eyes.

"What happened to your door?" Sam asked as he crossed into her apartment. "It looks like something attacked it."

A shiver ran down the length of April's spine. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little neighborhood trouble." Sam frowned but seemed to let it slide.

They sat at the tiny dining table and Castiel joined them, leaning against one of the other two chairs. April returned from the freezer with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel for Dean. He smiled at her again, and it widened as he looked up at her properly. April tried to ignore what was a very charming smile.

Castiel growled minutely. "How did you find me?" he asked loudly as they settled. "April said you were at Bobby's."

"We were," Sam started. "But we decided to leave a little early and take a detour since Dean tried to call you last." He flicked April a glance as she settled herself in the remaining chair. "Bobby told us he had some new information about… something we're after and we decided to come here first. We couldn't get a beat on your cell through the GPS tracking system, so we thought we might try some of the local hospitals just in case April took you there instead."

"There are over ten hospitals just in the Downtown area," April said, shocked that they'd attempted such a plan.

"We know," Dean said. The make-shift ice pack covered half his face. "We went through all of them in six hours, showing Cas's mug shot and giving any name we could possibly think he'd use."

"Then we got lucky," Sam piped up, taking over the story. "Walked into the medical center four blocks over and there was this guy in the waiting room complaining to the nurse; about how some guy had busted his ear drums just by looking at him."

April looked at Castiel. Castiel looked back at her. The Winchesters looked at him. Castiel didn't take his eyes from her. "He came here looking to hurt April," he said simply, anger shimmering on his tone.

"We gathered that much," Dean said, glancing warily at the angel. Then he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door they'd entered through. "Explains the busted door. Well, we flashed our badges at the guy and he told us what happened. He gave us your name and we told him you were a wanted fugitive. Told us exactly where to find you." Dean smiled brazenly at Cas. "Good to know you're making friends when we're not around."

Castiel turned his glare to him. "Bite me," he said.

Sam laughed. "I think you've been hanging around us for too long, Cas. You're picking up too many common aphorisms."

April found herself smiling. She looked down quickly and bit her lip to hide it. But she knew Castiel had seen it. She looked back up to see him watching her intently.

For a moment the silence was tangible – you could have cut it with a knife. And then Dean cleared his throat. April started like she'd been zapped and Castiel looked down at the chair.

"Well, it's been nice and all," Dean said, standing. His chair scraped back along the worn tiles on the floor and he set the bag of frozen peas down on the table. "But we best hit the road. We've got a Horseman to catch."

Sam stood as well, and Castiel straightened. April looked up at the two brothers. "So it's all true?" she asked. "The coming of the Apocalypse; the demons and angels; all of it?"

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel and shot him equally frustrated glances. "You told her?" Sam said, his tone sounding tired.

Castiel shrugged. "April saw what happened with Nick Hilton. And I saw no harm in telling her the truth. She took it very well." Castiel's eyes fixed on her and April blushed, remembering what had happened _after_ he'd told her everything.

"Still, you _told_ her?" Dean's tone was incredulous.

"I have a name," April said, once again irked by Dean's arrogant tone. "And I won't tell anyone. Who'd believe me?"

Dean and his brother shared a look. "She has a point," Sam said.

The shorter man shrugged in agreement and stepped toward the door. "Hell, I'm a part of it and I don't believe it half the time." He turned to April and held a hand out. "It's been a pleasure. And thanks for lookin' out for our friend."

April stood and took his hand. He shook it with a wink. Sam joined him at the door and passed her a card. "If you need anything, or have any troubles, give us a call." April took the card. On one side there were two numbers written in a neat, cramped hand, and on the other side a name was printed.

"_Director Taylor; FBI_?" April read aloud. She cocked an eyebrow at them. "You guys aren't really federal agents, are you?" It was a statement more than a question.

The brothers shared a guilty look. "No, not really," Dean replied with a shrug, and Sam said, "Is it that obvious?"

April laughed and opened the door for them. Dean turned back to see that Castiel hadn't moved from where he stood by the dining table.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean said. "The world's waitin' on us."

Castiel glanced at April for a moment before looking back at Dean. Her heart was suddenly pounding very fast. She didn't want Castiel to leave her, but she knew very well she couldn't keep him tethered. They didn't know each other well enough and he had to save the world from the Devil.

"I need a moment, Dean," Castiel said.

A frown came to Dean's face. "Uh, Cas, we haven't got a lot of time here. We've got two Horsemen to track down and only a few weeks to do it in. So, let's get goin'."

Castiel looked to April again and looked down to his feet. Finally, Sam, who seemed to be the more observant one, noticed what was going on between Castiel and April and said, "Dean, we can wait in the car."

The shorter of the Winchesters frowned at his brother before finally noticing the looks between the angel and the girl. "Oh! Right, yeah. Um, we'll be down at the Impala. See you, April." And then they left the apartment, shutting the door behind them and leaving the remaining two alone.

April bit her lip as she stood by the door. Castiel looked up at her and stepped toward her slowly.

"I, uh, I'm very thankful for everything you did for me," he said, stopping a few feet from her. "And I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"And this morning?" April said. She had a feeling this might come up in this conversation.

"That as well," Castiel replied. He stared at her face again, and April couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. He looked down to his tie and held out both ends, nonplussed. April felt herself smile.

She stepped closer and took the tie from his hands, adjusting the length before beginning to tie it. "I've never known a man who knew how to tie his own tie," she said. They were close, very close, and April could feel the warmth radiating off his body as they stood in her tiny apartment.

"How many men have you known?" Castiel asked softly. His tone was inquisitive, and yet strangely flirtatious too. She sensed he wasn't trying to be, it was simply the way it sounded.

April cleared her throat. "My dad, two brothers… a boyfriend I lived with when I was still in college." She felt his eyes on her face again and the fire from earlier that morning began to grow again. Her hands were shaking slightly as she finished off the knot and smoothed his white, starched collar down over it. Suddenly his hands came up to take hers, pulling them away from the task.

April's eyes darted up to his and she became trapped in his deep ocean gaze. Something flickered in his eyes and she felt the world tilt around her. She felt herself lean in a little, her eyes falling to his lips and back up again. She thought she'd talked herself out of this. He was leaving after all and she didn't think she'd ever see him again.

"Cas, I –" His hand came up and pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. For a long, timeless moment April stared into his eyes, once again captivated by them. His hand brushed along her jaw, feather light, before resting against her neck. April's heart raced, her breath quickening as well.

She swallowed and managed to speak again. "So, I guess this is goodbye," she said. Something akin to pain flickered across his face and April tensed. "And I'm sorry I got you involved with Nick."

Castiel shook his head. "Have no fear of him. I don't think he'll bother you again for a long time."

April hoped he was right. Impulsively, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Castiel's waist in a hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you." She felt him shiver as his arms came around her awkwardly. Smiling to herself she pulled back after a moment and looked up into his face.

Something was different about it; his expression was changed. He seemed more relaxed, calmer than April had ever seen him. Suddenly she needed him to stay for just a little while; she didn't want him to leave just yet. There was something she had to know.

So, she slowly slid her hands around from his back and brought them up to around his neck. Caution and trepidation came to his eyes as April stood on her toes, pressing her mouth to his in a kiss.

-----XXX-----

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. For those of you who were worries the last chapter was the end, fear not – here's another update to satisfy your appetites.

* * *

-Chapter 11-  
Castiel's surprise was evident, and for a whole two seconds he didn't respond. But then he began kissing her back; slow and lazy, warmth radiating through every part of their bodies. Castiel's hands came around her again, pressing on her back and pulling her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together, hardly any air between them, and the warmth turned into a fire so intimate that it built on itself, growing and growing, allowing Castiel and April to deepen the kiss.

They lasted until they ran out of air and pulled back a little. But April wasn't quite ready to face him just yet, so she moved her lips to the side of his neck. She heard him gasp softly as she nipped at his skin; it tasted like cinnamon and spices, while fresh and crisp like apples. He chuckled lightly and the sound warmed April to her core. She'd never heard him laugh before.

She took a deep breath of his scent – and discovered he smelt like a fresh, summer day – and pulled back to look at his face. His eyes were soft and gentle, and not as intense as before. His lips were curved into a small, warm smile and his hands lingered on her waist.

April felt laughter building in her chest and let out a slightly giddy giggle. The reality of the last few days suddenly came crashing in on her and made her knees weak. Castiel's arms were strong around her waist and she leant against him, her forehead resting against his.

She thought back on the last two and a half days, the craziness of all of it, with Castiel at the center. Her life had been changed so much because of him. And here they were, in each other's arms.

"Does this feel weird to you?" she asked him cautiously.

He didn't answer immediately. "I don't know. Should it?"

April lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "I'm not sure. I mean, you're an angel, I'm human – at least I'm pretty sure," she joked. His mouth quirked in a small smile. "I'm half expecting it to feel weird. But… it doesn't."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Castiel asked.

"Well, yeah." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm just over-thinking things. I tend to do that."

"Maybe you should stop," Castiel suggested with a glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thinking or talking?" April asked, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Both." Then he leant in and kissed her again. A car horn was heard in the alley, a reminder that the Winchesters were waiting for Cas down in their car. After a moment he pulled back.

April sighed, pulling back as well and bringing her hands down to fiddle with the buttons on his suit jacket. "Do you really have to go?" she asked.

She felt the angel's eyes on her again. "The Apocalypse waits for no one."

Peeking up at him again she said, "Not even for an afternoon?"

Castiel frowned slightly. "What could one do in an afternoon?" he asked.

April's cheeks suddenly flushed a furious red, as red as she had been when she saw Castiel butt-naked, and she dropped her eyes. "Oh," she heard him say.

There was an awkward silence before April rushed to fill it. "We don't have to, I mean – only if you… I just thought – but it doesn't matter," she stammered, twisting her hands anxiously.

Castiel was staring at her with a mixture of surprise, apprehension and amusement. "I believe your neighbors invited us to dinner tonight. I could stay for that."

April felt a grin spread across her face, the heat slowly leaving her cheeks. "Perfect," she said. Her smile faltered a little. "But then what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Castiel's eyes fixed her with one of his intense stares. She saw a flicker of something in his eyes, and the fire in her belly responded in kind. "Oh," she whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. And once again, this is not the final chapter. There's still more to come after this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Lost Little Birdie  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he's found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** Thanks again to those who are following this story, and those who've reviewed. I have to admit that I'm a little iffy about this chapter. I hope you all like it. And don't worry there's still more to come after this. I just have to write it…

-Chapter 12-  
Castiel felt… odd. But it was a kind of odd that he liked. Jimmy was doing what he called a 'happy dance' inside his head, also making him light headed. April slept soundly beside him, her head resting on his chest and an arm thrown about his waist. Her bare skin was smooth as silk against his, and pale as milk in the morning light of her bedroom. Looking down at her, Castiel found he felt... content.

After Castiel had accepted her offer to stay, April had ducked next door to tell her neighbor they would be happy to join them for dinner; while Castiel had teleported himself down into the back seat of the Winchester's car, startling both of them.

"Finally," Dean had said, a little irritated and reached for the ignition.

"I'm staying for dinner," Castiel said, stopping him and drawing confused and impatient looks from both brothers. "I will meet you on the road later tonight."

"It's only 9.30," Sam said, "in the a.m."

Dean frowned at him over the bench seat. "Does this have anything to do with the girl?" he asked.

Castiel leveled a glare at him. "Her name is April, and yes; she asked me to stay for an afternoon."

A small smile came to Sam's face. "Do we wanna know what you guys are going to be doing _all_ afternoon?"

At the thought of what April had silently suggested, a warm, fuzzy feeling began to spread through Castiel's being.

He heard Dean snort a laugh. "From the look on his face, I'd say that's a no, Sammy."

Castiel looked back at the brothers. "Is there a problem with that?"

Sam was quick to reassure him. "No! Not at all." He shot a glance at his brother. "Good for you, Cas."

"Yeah," Dean said reaching over the back of the front seat and slapping Castiel on the shoulder. "Don't do anything I would do."

Castiel paused a moment before saying, "I have no intention of doing _anything_ you would do." Leaving Dean with a slightly insulted look on his face, Castiel returned to April's apartment before the older Winchester could impart any wisdom on him.

Upon his return, he found that April hadn't. He heard the sound of her laughter coming from the next apartment, accompanied by Mark's voice. A pang of jealousy flooded him before he remembered that Mark already had a partner.

So Castiel had waited for April in the tiny space. After a moment he had closed his eyes to be greeted by Jimmy again. This time he stood in a featureless room, nothing more than a box with grey walls, and a plain door. Jimmy himself seemed to be plainer than before, wearing a washed out sweater and plain black sweat pants. His skin seemed void of much color and his smile was strained. He was weakening and this was clearly an attempt to conserve his energy.

"So, you're in!" he said enthusiastically. "Now comes the easy part."

Castiel had stood in the middle of the room next to Jimmy as he gave him what he called, 'a lesson about the birds and the bees'. This confused Castiel as the information the human shared contained neither birds nor bees. The topic, however, did make both of them feel a little awkward and involved one or two anatomical descriptions.

"Why do humans bother?" Castiel asked as Jimmy paused a moment in his lecture. "It seems a lot of effort."

A slow smile came to Jimmy's face. "Because it feels really good." At Castiel's blank look, he sighed. "You'll understand."

But Castiel was confused still. "Then why are you telling me all this?" he asked. "Why are you OK with it?" He knew Jimmy disliked him for taking his life from him in the first place. Even though he had agreed to this…

Jimmy shrugged. "This is me accepting my fate. After this I'll probably be suppressed again, and won't know what's happening out there in the world. But I know I won't be able to go back to my life before all this. I guess, for now I'm just living vicariously through you. And if you get her pregnant, it's all on you, pal." He frowned at him sternly.

Castiel had nodded and thanked him. Before opening his eyes, he asked one more question. "Is it really as good as you and Dean say it is?"

Jimmy gave him a huge knowing smile. "Trust me, Cas, you won't know what hitcha."

And, boy – had it been _good_. After, he'd simply laid there and stared at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on himself. The intense feelings that had coursed through him during and after had been almost too much for him to handle. He could barely breathe. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her naked form, to the intense climax at the end, the angel had been in total rapture.

Tracing a hand down the length of April's arm, Castiel let himself remember the way her mouth had moved on his, the feel of her fingers on his body; the taste of her skin, the silken feel of it against his mouth, hands, body. He remembered the way her hands had ran through his hair, gripped his shoulders, and slid down his back, nails digging in just that little bit. She was warm and smooth, tender and passionate, everything he might have associated with Heaven and love.

Not that he had ever been in love, or even understood what love was. But if it was anything like this, then he would have liked to experience it one day.

He was suddenly drawn to the fact that something was wrong inside his mind. Jimmy was silent again, having practically cut off mid-dance. Closing his eyes, he retreated to the space inside his head where Jimmy had come to inhabit.

It was empty. Panic rose in him as he cast about his mind searching for the human's soul. For a long moment, Castiel was afraid Jimmy had been suppressed already, but finally he found him.

He was barely there, just a shadow, a voice in Castiel's head. The angel sighed in relief.

_Were you worried about me, Cas?_ Jimmy said softly, amusement coloring his tone.

_I was afraid you'd vanished already_, Castiel admitted. _I wanted to thank you before you slept_.

Jimmy chuckled lightly. _You did most of it, my friend. I just gave you that little shove_.

Castiel allowed himself a smile. _Still, thank you_.

_You're welcome_. There was a brief silence before Jimmy said, _Promise me something, Cas_.

_Of course_, he said without thought. He owed Jimmy a great deal.

_Don't leave her without saying goodbye_.

_I have no intention of doing so_.

Jimmy sighed in relief. _Good. 'Cause April deserves better than that_.

_I promise_.

_Good_, he said again. _Good…_ It suddenly became clear to Castiel that Jimmy was weakening again, and fading fast.

_Sleep, Jimmy_, Castiel told him softly. The thought made him sad that Jimmy hadn't had more time to experience the world again. If life was fairer, Jimmy might have been relieved of this life, and taken into Heaven; rather than share his body periodically with Castiel. But, as he'd leant in his time on Earth, life was anything but fair.

_Thanks, Cas, for everything_, Jimmy said before his presence was gone for a final time.

Castiel opened his eyes again and sighed. He had gotten used to Jimmy being there these last few days, and his head felt rather empty without him there, chatting away. When all of this was over, when they saved the world and defeated Lucifer, then Castiel would do something for Jimmy and finally give him peace.

-XXX-

**A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Lost Little Birdy  
**Summary:** After the events at the warehouse in PONR, Castiel is missing for two weeks. Then he'd found by a young woman in LA and suddenly he has a reason to fight again.  
**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Kripke, as do the characters. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them for my own fun once in a while. Hehehe!  
**A/N:** finally – I have finished the elusive Chapter 13. Sorry for taking so long. This one is a bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but this story is still not finished yet. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done in a week or so, so please stay tuned.

-Chapter 13-  
April was dragged from the comfort of sleep and pleasant dreams by the ringing of her cell phone. Train's _Calling All Angels_ piped from the speaker of the device on the nightstand, telling her it was her best friend, Hannah, calling.

Groaning, April retrieved her phone and answered it.

"_Where are you_?" Hannah demanded immediately. "_You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago_."

Glancing at her alarm clock on the nightstand April saw it was 12:38. She and Hannah had agreed to meet for lunch at noon on her day off, which was today.

Rolling onto her back she began to apologize. "Hannah, I'm sorry – I got caught up with–" She cut off as she caught the calm blue gaze of the angel currently sharing her bed. "–something else," she finished lamely.

In a wash of memory, everything from the last three days came crashing down on her. Castiel, smiling slightly, raised a hand to brush away a fly-away curl from her face.

"Good morning," he whispered softly.

April felt herself grinning like a maniac as she whispered it back to him. In her ear, Hannah was still talking a million miles an hour.

"What?" April asked when Hannah paused for breath.

"_You aren't even listening to me, are you_?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Not really, sorry. I've got company." April shot a shy smile as Castiel.

"_Company you couldn't blow off or bring to lunch?_" Hannah asked.

"Company I didn't really want to share," April replied slowly, unsure how that sentence would be accepted. She loved Hannah to death, but sometimes she could be a little over-dramatic.

But she seemed to see the hidden meaning in April's words. "_Oh, my God!_" she squealed. "_You got laid!_"

April slapped a hand to her face as she heard Castiel huff a small laugh. Blush burned her cheeks as Hannah began talking really fast again.

"Hannah!" April called, speaking over her friend. The torrent of words stopped with a "_What?_"

"Can I call you later?" April said, acutely aware that Castiel could probably hear every word Hannah was saying.

"_Say no more_," Hannah said, not sounding offended anymore. "_I'll leave you to your raunchy day off. But we are so going to reschedule so you can give me all the details_." And April knew she meant _all_ the details.

April agreed and then hung up. Turning to Cas she apologized. "Sorry about that. As much as I love Hannah, she can be a little over the top sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Castiel replied softly.

"The Winchesters?" He grunted in ascent. "Did you tell them why you were staying?" she asked.

The angel shrugged, graceful even when he was lying on his side, facing her. "They figured it out on their own,"

April nodded in understanding. The more she heard about the brothers, the more she began to relate them to her own twin brothers.

At that moment, April's stomach growled. "You should eat," Castiel pointed out.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said good-naturedly, earning her a confused frown in return.

"That's not my name," Cas said. April laughed loudly, forcing a bemused smile from him this time. For a while, they lay together and talked; Castiel asked her questions about her life, her work, her family, her favorite foods, colors, music. She answered him as best she could until her stomach simply couldn't wait any longer.

With a sigh, April dragged herself from bed, Castiel practically bounding up and began picking up his own clothes with the same lack of modesty he'd shown before. Blush once again rose in her cheeks as she admired the view for a change, before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and heading for the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom she heard Castiel speaking to someone. At that moment, Castiel came out of the bedroom with her phone to his ear and a perplexed look on his face.

"Your brother doesn't seem to like me," he said holding the phone out to her. April took the phone cautiously. What had Castiel said to her brother?

"Hello?"

"_April, what the hell?_" one of the twins, Jordan, demanded immediately. "_Who the hell was that guy? Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?_" Despite his harsh tone, April knew Jordan was just looking out for her.

"Chill, Jordy, alright – he's a friend," she replied.

"_Ri-ight_," he drawled. "_So then you won't mind if me and Josh come say hi?_"

That would be a very bad idea. "Yes, I do mind. Back off for a change, will ya?"

She heard Jordan grumble on the other end of the line. "_Fine. But as long as he's not like Dave_."

Dave was her ex-boyfriend from her sophomore year at collage. She'd dropped out after she'd dumped him because he hadn't taken the breakup well; he'd beaten the crap out of her, and she couldn't stand to stay in that place anymore.

Looking up at Castiel now, she saw nothing but attention and compassion in his gaze. "He's nothing like Dave," she told Jordan.

"_Good_," her brother said.

"So, why are you calling?" she asked.

"_Oh, we just wanted to see what you're doing after work tomorrow. We're going hiking up to the hills, if you wanna come. Or are you too busy with your… friend?_"

If he had of been in the same room as her, she would have punched him. "Yes, Jordy, I'm keen," she said instead. "And no, I won't be too busy – he leaves tonight."

"_So, what? It's just a… thing?_"

April looked up at Castiel, knowing he could hear every word of their conversation. The angel looked away.

Turning away herself, April wandered into the bedroom, but didn't close the door. "I don't know, Jordan," she said. "But I like him, so, please, back off." She tried not to sound too hostile.

"_I'm sorry, April, but I just worry about you. Especially after what Dave did to you_."

April was suddenly very glad she hadn't mentioned Nick to her family. "I know. But I'm OK. And I know Cas won't hurt me – it's not in his nature." At least she was pretty sure it wasn't. He had hurt Nick, but Nick had threatened her and attacked Castiel first. "He's more like a loyal bodyguard," she explained.

Jordan scoffed. "_A bodyguard who's a good lay?_" he teased.

April heard Josh, Jordan's twin, laughing in the background. "No," she said indigently. "What is it with everyone assuming I got laid today?"

"_Did you?_"

April didn't answer him. "Goodbye, Jordy," she said instead. She loved her brothers, but sometimes they were just too much.

"_I knew it!_" he cried. "_Wait – what about the hike tomorrow?_"

"Dude – I said I'd be there. You just be _here_ to pick me up."

"_Will do. Bye Sis!_" And then he hung up.

April stared at the phone for a moment before slipping it back in her pocket. Entering the living room again, April saw Castiel looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," she told him. "You're off the hook."

He didn't look like he thought that was a good thing, but took her offered hand and followed her out the door.

She took them to a burger shack two blocks away from her apartment where April ordered two steak burgers and fries. They ate at the tables that were set up on the sidewalk and chatted again, about almost anything.

As they ate, a storm blew in from out of nowhere and Castiel watched the clouds above them with apprehension. Then eventually it passed leaving nothing but a gentle breeze and a few puddles on the road. April thought best not to ask what was happening at Castiel's brooding look.

Instead she asked him if he wanted to see a movie. He stared blankly at her for a moment, before she dragged him down the street to a movie theatre that was showing the latest action-packed thriller.

He seemed reluctant as they queued for tickets. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What's an 'Iron Man'?" he asked, frowning up at the poster on the wall for the Marvel sequel.

April followed his gaze and smiled. "Robert Downey Jnr. is gorgeous." Castiel looked at her, reproachful.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said.

She laughed. "Iron Man is awesome. He wears a metal suit and fights the bad guys. He's also an arrogant asshole, but that's part of his appeal."

Castiel frowned at her again and remained frowning until they took their seats in the cinema. Then it became a scowl.

April leant over to him. "At least pretend you want to be here."

He glanced around the cinema before saying, "It's not that. I… I need to leave for a moment. Please stay here; I will be back." In the darkness he reached over and squeezed her hand before he vanished right out of his seat.

-XXX-

A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Woe and behold we have reached the end of this little fic. And when I say little I mean that I didn't mean for it to be 21k. As some of you know this was was only meant to be a short story – 4-6 chapters at least – 10 max! But look where we are – chapter 14. And at the end. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed – thank you SO much. And thanks to everyone who has been following this story all the way thru. You guys have really been keeping me motivated to finish this. **

**And without any further babbling, here is the final chapter of Lost Little Birdie. Farewell!**

* * *

-Chapter 14-

April tried not to feel too rejected as she sat in the dark cinema, alone, barely watching as Mickey Rourke was busted from his prison cell. There could be a hundred reasons why Castiel had left her alone. He had been gone for an hour now, and April was beginning to worry. What if he didn't come back before the movie finished? What if he didn't come back at all?

She was debating whether or not to leave the cinema and call the number on the card the Winchesters gave her, when a gust of air blew her hair, and then Castiel was sitting beside her again.

"Where the hell did you go?" she hissed at him. His hair was windswept and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Black mud stained the knees of his jeans and the toes of his shoes, like he had been kneeling in the dirt.

"I was concerned there was demon activity in the area," he whispered back.

April frowned. "What made you think that?"

"The storm," he said. "Demon activity usually draws storms or weather events." He looked away sheepishly. "But turns out it was just a storm."

April laughed softly. "Well, I could have told you that."

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, and now that April wasn't worrying, she was able to enjoy it more. Castiel had taken to frowning periodically at the screen, mainly at common sayings or funny lines. By the end of the movie, though, he had lost his frown and was even smiling slightly.

As they walked back to her apartment in the unusually humid afternoon, Castiel commented on the movie.

"The character of Anthony Stark reminds me very much of Dean," he said. April raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's a narcissistic womanizer who drinks too much, has too big an ego but is really just the misunderstood hero?"

Castiel thought for a moment before answering. "Yes."

April laughed. "See, I knew I'd like Dean." Castiel frowned at her, making her laugh harder.

At that moment her cell phone rang. _TNT_ rang from the phone this time, indicating her mother was calling.

"Hello, Mother," April greeted.

"_Good evening, April_," her mom sang into the phone in her usual upper-class New York accent. "_How are we today?_"

"Good, Mom. What's up?"

There was a small pause in which her mother silently relayed her disapproval of her daughter's vocabulary, as usual, before saying. "_Not much, my dear. I was just calling to see how you are_."

April could see the ruse a million miles away. "You've talked to the twins today, haven't you," she said accusingly.

"_I don't know what you're talking about_," her mother replied.

"Please, Mom – you've never been one to call and chat."

"_Alright, fine_," she said. "_I have talked to your brothers today and they told me you're seeing someone_."

April sighed into the phone and shot a look up at Castiel who was so obviously pretending he wasn't eavesdropping. Not that she minded. "Well, that was fast," she said. "I was hoping to keep that quiet until the weekend at least."

"_Please, April; Jordan and Joshua have never been able to keep secrets from your father and I. So, what's his name?_"

April knew her mother was fishing and not even trying to hide it. But a little effort would have been nice. "Castiel."

"_Hmm, unusual name. Is it Hispanic perhaps?_"

With a smirk up at the angel she said, "Angelic. You know, like Gabriel, the archangel."

"_Oh, God_," her mother said. "_He's not a religious fanatic, is he?_"

April winced. "Mother," she scolded.

"_What? And I didn't think you were the type_."

"I'm not! I just – he has his beliefs, I have mine." She shot an apologetic look at Castiel, who smiled at her in forgiveness.

"_Alright, don't get snappy with me. I was simply stating a fact_."

"No, Mom, you were stereotyping."

Her mother huffed a little in the silence that followed. Then she said, "_Well, when do we get to meet him?_"

"Geez, mom, _I_ just met him – at least let me get to know him a little better first. And please don't tell me you're planning for grandkids already."

"_Well, I'm a middle-aged woman, April. And I want a house full of grandchildren before I die, like any mother might_."

"Oh, Mom, stop it. You're not dying anytime soon. I've still got thirty years or so."

Her mother continued like April hadn't spoken. "_And I really don't think I'm going to be getting any grandchildren out of your brothers for a while yet. They're more likely to get themselves killed doing one of their extreme sports before _that_ happens_."

April spared herself a smile. It was the same thing every time. But that was just her mother. "I gotta go, Mom," April said as they entered the alley outside her building. "I'll talk to you Friday."

"_Alright, my dear. Be safe won't you? You know how much I worry about you living in the city_."

"Yes, Mother. Bye." And then she hung up.

-XXX-

"Your mother seems concerned about the continuation of your family line," Castiel said as April adjusted his tie. They stood in her lounge room getting ready for dinner at Mark and Julius' place. Castiel was dressed in his black suit again, while April had chosen a long black skirt and a sparkly, purple top. She had put enough makeup on her pale skin to cover the exhausted bags under her eyes and wore her favorite white ballet flats.

April looked up at him, barely suppressing a smirk at his choice of words. "Yeah, she's a regular Martha Stewart." Castiel frowned at her in confusion. "Never mind," she said.

She finished with the tie and ran her fingers through Castiel's damp hair. She'd insisted he shower to get the mud off him from his disappearing act earlier that day. She didn't bother combing his hair because it naturally seemed to defy gravity and stuck up at all angles without help. She smiled.

"You look very pretty," Castiel said suddenly. April dropped her hands and looked at him. He seemed sincere in that statement.

"Thank you, Cas," she said, adjusting his jacket and looking away. His hand tilted her chin back up. And then he kissed her.

They'd barely touched all day and the suddenness of this contact shot warmth through her whole body. Leaning up on her tip toes, she began returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a long moment they stood there in her living room, arms around each other and totally ignorant of the outside world. Until the phone in her apartment rang.

Pulling back she glanced at the phone. "That'll be Mark wondering where we are," she said.

"Ignore it," Castiel whispered in her ear before nuzzling her neck. April shivered and tightened her arms around his neck obligingly. They ignored the phone until it stopped ringing.

A few more minutes passed. April was just about to suggest they skip dinner entirely when there was a knock on her door.

"April, honey?" Mark called through the door. "You in there? Dinner's about to start when you're ready."

With a sigh, April and Castiel broke apart. They took a moment to straighten themselves before April opened the door. "Hey, Mark, we were just about to head over."

Mark looked them over. "Sure you were," he said with a smug smile. "C'mon, I want you guys to meet some people." He led them across the hall and into his and Julius' apartment.

It was hard to believe that their apartment was in the same building. Unlike April, Mark and Julius owned their apartment so they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to it. Therefore, the color scheme was a soft palette of blues, grays and whites, rather than the dirty, out-of-date wallpaper that lined the walls of April's tiny apartment. The kitchen was immaculate – white and stainless steel, brand new and cost a fortune by what Mark had told her. The furniture was a modern collection of IKEA pieces to match the color scheme. From her previous visits, April knew the bathroom walls were green and white, with mosaic tiles above the Jacuzzi depicting butterflies and bamboo shoots, and the bedroom was full of rich purples and golds.

There were three other people in Mark and Julius' apartment – two men and a woman. Mark introduced the woman as his sister, Lauren, and one of the men as her husband, Tom. The other man was Lucien, Julius' brother. And from the look he gave her, it was clear that Lucien had been assured that April and him might have then chance of becoming more than friends. He was stunningly gorgeous, she noticed and totally out of her league.

She immediately felt Castiel's hand in hers. She smiled up at the angel gratefully. She really didn't want to have to meet any expectations tonight.

After introductions, they all sat at the table while Mark served out the appetizers. Mark was a natural cook, the _real _Gordon Ramsey he liked to say, so meals at their place usually consisted of three courses, sometimes more.

Conversation was relaxed and casual. Tom, April and Julius talked about the down-turn in the markets (Tom worked in the Financial District) and Julius' new acting role, while Lucien and Lauren tried to talk to Castiel about what he did for a living. April worried for a moment but Castiel seemed to handle himself well enough. He told them he was a travelling salesman for add space on cable TV. Mark flitted about the kitchen and dining table, as he served the main course.

Dinner was exquisite, as always. April and Julius drew the short straws and began clearing the table while the others moved to the living room at Mark's insistence. As April stacked the plates, Julius said to her, "I'm so sorry, April. I didn't realize you were bringing someone with you, otherwise I would have told Luke to bring a date." April assumed Luke was his brother's nickname.

She smiled at him as she carried the plates to sink. "It's OK, Jules. You're off the hook. I didn't think I'd be bringing Cas either until today."

Julius smirked. "So, is it serious?" he asked, humor coloring his rich, deep baritone.

April tried to hide her own smile. "I don't really know. I mean I kind of just met him."

"He defended you against Nick, didn't he? In my books, that would make him a keeper."

April shrugged as she helped him stack the dishwasher. "Maybe. But he travels a lot, being a salesman, so I don't think he's really planning on staying anywhere for long."

"Hmm," Julius murmured. "Fair enough. So, when does he leave?"

"Tonight," April replied. She had been trying not to think about that all day. The fact that here was the most tender, genuine, sweet person she'd ever met, and he wasn't even human; and he was leaving before sun-up. Now, she couldn't avoid the fact. "His… flight leaves at midnight."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Julius rubbed her back soothingly. "Here, could you help me with desert?"

Under Mark's supervision, they scooped chocolate, vanilla and honeycomb ice-cream into seven bowels and poured warm maple syrup over it. April carried hers and Castiel's over while Julius carried the rest on a big tray.

April squeezed in between Mark and Castiel on the two seater sofa while Tom told them all a story of how he 'lost' a bag at the airport on their honeymoon. Then Lucien leant over and asked Castiel about his home town, while Mark asked if she was alright after last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine," April replied. She'd almost forgotten all about Nick's attempt to smash down her door.

"You look tired, that's all."

April shrugged. "I didn't get much sleep after that."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at her. "April, honey, really?"

She blushed when she realized what that sounded like. "Not what you're thinking, Mark. We just talked until morning."

"But you did later… right?" Mark pressed.

She shot a look around the room to see that everyone else was engaged in their own conversations. "Yes," she said quietly.

Mark clapped excitedly and hugged her with his skinny arms. "Good for you, sweetie. I have always said you need more sugar in your diet." April laughed despite her red cheeks. Mark sure did like his food metaphors.

Mark released her after a moment and held her hand in a brotherly fashion. He leant toward her again.

"You know, you two can leave whenever you want to – we'll understand."

April smiled at him. "That's OK, Mark. It's only 8.30."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at her but dropped the subject. They all chatted amongst themselves for another half hour until Castiel turned to April and said quietly, "I think Mark made a good point earlier."

April looked at him and saw something flash in his eyes, something left over from their kiss before dinner. "OK," she said, feeling a fire flare in her own stomach. Squeezing his hand gently, she turned to Mark.

"I think we're gonna head off now," she said quietly. "Thank you for dinner."

There was a knowing gleam in Mark's eyes as he said, "No problem, honey. I'll walk you to the door."

April and Castiel said their goodbyes and April congratulated Julius for landing the acting role. After a long winded farewell, and a promise to invite her over for dinner again, April and Castiel finally made it back to her apartment. And just in time, too.

-XXX-

April struggled to keep her eyes open as she lay next to Castiel. His warm skin, his fresh scent, and the soothing patterns he traced on her bare shoulder threatened to drag her into sleep. Peering at her alarm clack she saw it was nearly midnight. She sighed.

"I am going to be so tired tomorrow," she murmured into his skin. She felt his hand pause in its movement before starting again.

"You should have slept instead then," Castiel said, but she could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right." She snuggled into him a little more and then sighed. "I hate goodbyes," she said softly.

Castiel's hand stilled on her shoulder and didn't resume its movement. "I'm needed in other places," he started. "If I wasn't – if it weren't for the Apocalypse – I would stay with you."

April propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I'm not saying that, Cas. I know that you have to save the world, and I'd never be so selfish to beg you to stay. I'm just glad you decided to stay with me this long."

Castiel's hand moved to trail up and down her spine. A small smile graced his lips as he said, "I stayed because you asked. And because I wanted to explore what you were offering." April saw a little bit of embarrassment in his eyes. She smiled, the sparkle of its radiance lighting her face.

She then schooled her features into a small smile like his. "Is that so? Well, then." She paused a moment as she positioned herself over Castiel, looking directly down into his face. His eyes brightened with expectation. "I think we've got a little more time to… _explore_… don't you?"

She watched as he swallowed his excitement and raised an eyebrow at her. He was becoming more and more flirty the longer he spent with her. "Will you sleep then?"

April let a full smile creep across her lips. "Like a baby," she whispered back before leaning down to capture his mouth with a kiss that sent his heart racing.

-Epilogue-

Castiel watched her sleep for a little longer. It was well past midnight, closer to 1am, and he had promised to meet the brothers on the road wherever they might be. He supposed they'd be at Bobby's by now so he could go straight there. Only he didn't really want to leave just yet.

After watching the sleeping patterns of the Winchesters for so long, he'd noticed that most humans slipped into a dream-state after a certain time. He waited until April had entered this state and reluctantly slipped from her bed. She'd not bothered to fold his suit neatly this time and a fond smile tugged at his lips as he dressed. He looked down at his tie where it hung loosely around his neck and tried to remember how April had tied it. But truth be told, he hadn't been paying that much attention to the tie at the time. Perhaps Dean or Sam could help him tie it later.

It was time for him to leave. He'd already stayed longer than he should have. And that was mostly because of April; also a little because of his own curiosity. He had to admit that it had been… productive… to stay, and he wished that he could have stayed longer.

He tried not to think about what his desire to stay meant. How far had he really fallen? How _human_ had he become? He tried not to think about it at all.

April rolled over in her sleep, moving into his recently vacated space on the bed with a tiny sigh. Castiel smiled again at the sound and how it reminded him of all the other sounds she'd made this night. Bending down next to the bed, he touched a hand to her messy curls. Then he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, April McInnes," he whispered gently. Then he stood and quickly began warding the apartment. It would keep out the worst of things – demons, ghosts, poltergeists, etcetera – but he knew it wouldn't keep out people like Nick Hilton. That worried him. But there was little he could do about that.

He double checked the wards before returning to the bedroom. April hadn't moved and Castiel couldn't help but stand and watch her for a moment. The clock on the bedside table flicked over to 1am and Castiel knew he was late. With a sigh he rose to his feet and with a tender, yet wistful, glance at the young, vibrant woman, Castiel vanished with a flutter of wings.

Perhaps one day he'd see her again. But for now he would direct his energy to stopping the apocalypse; if not for humanity, then for he'd do it for her.

-XXX-

**A/N: One last thing before I sign off - when writing this I imagined April's mother to be a cross between Charlie and Allan's mother from "Two and a Half Men" and Rick Castle's mother, Martha, from "Castle", but married and happy. Also, I had Shamar Moore (Derek Morgan from "Criminal Minds" - the _ultimate _hottie!) in mind when I thought of Julius' brother Lucien. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
